


Underneath

by Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/u/36982023/chuunin%20exam/tattoo.jpg">this image prompt</a> at <a href="http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/76419.html">kakairu_fest</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

To Kakashi, everything about Iruka was beautiful. 

He thought it was charming, how good the younger man was at passing for an ordinary person, wearing the plain and ever-so-slightly-baggy suit of a low-level salaryman with comfortable ease. 

He loved Iruka’s little ponytail, an unconventional touch at odds with his office-worker image, but which just made him look appealingly boyish: a man who has not yet quite let go of his carefree younger days. Shop-girls giggled at him and grandmothers smiled, seeing someone who must surely spend his days saving his coworkers in some stuffy office from dying of corporate boredom. 

But more than anything else, Kakashi loved how Iruka looked with his hair down and his salaryman suit stripped off, wearing nothing but his own beautiful skin. The tattoos covering his torso in a bold swirl of color and life and courage; the smooth flex of hard trained muscle shifting beneath the skin; the sharp line of contrast on each upper arm where tattoo sleeve ended and warm brown skin began. These were the real Iruka, the one that outsiders never saw. The one Kakashi got to unwrap every night after welcoming Iruka back to the Sarutobi Family headquarters; the one he got to rediscover every time he unbuttoned Iruka’s crisp white shirt and pushed it open to reveal the expanse of color and solid muscle below.


End file.
